Caught Red Handed
by kEm2
Summary: When Kevin catches Ruthie DRINKING, he begins to wonder if he will beable to handle Savannah when she's a teenager. (A very Camden-like story) FULL STORY


When Kevin catches Ruthie DRINKING, he begins to wonder if he will be able to handle Savannah when she's a teenager. (A very Camden-like story) FULL STORY 

Setting: A bright Spring day. Ruthie is sitting in class next to Vincent in Algebra. The teacher is talking, yet nobody seems to be paying attention.

Vincent passes a note to Ruthie

" Heyyy Ruthie. Jake Dawson is having a party tonight. I know how your family is about partys and such, and I dont know anything about this one. But I hear he throws great parties and since we've both never really done any big parties this year, maybe we could check it out... Pick you up at 7? Love, Vincent.

Ruthie reads the note carefully with a thoughtful look on her face. She folds it up and slides it into her purse.

The Bell Rings: "Riiiiiiiiinnngg"

Ruthie is walking down the hallway

"HEY RUTHIE WAIT UP!", vincent calls. "I need to know your answer about this party thing.

"mmm, I don't know, Vincent. I'm not to big on partiesI mean, I WOULD be.. but- well you've met my parents. And my family. I doubt any of them, including Martin, would let me go!" Ruthie explained.

Vincent looked a little annoyed. "Ruthie look, I'm really starting to like you. I just wanna.. you knowshow you off." He said with a smile. "Plus, Jake's in my PE class. And you're good friend Martin may not be so innocent." He said sarcasticly.

"How so?" asked Ruthie.

"Welllllll" Vincent said while stretching his words out, " Jake just said that Martin shows up at some of his parties."

Ruthie thought that over and said, "Well I thought you said nothing too bad happens at his parties."

"I did!" said Vincent.

"Then why did you use the word innocent. If nothing bad happens at the parties then maybe Martin was just 'innocently' there!" exclaimed Ruthie.

"Why are you getting so mad!" asked Vincent

"Because it just seems like you would do anything to make me go to this party. Even lying to me. And that just hurts because you're suppose to be my boyfriend!" Ruthie said in a deep tone.

"Well look. I'm sorry, okay?" said Vincent appologetically. "If we go I'll be with you the whole time. I can protect you. Besides, maybe Jake was kidding about the whole Martin thing. And it will just be fun to, you know.. get out for a while. Maybe Martin could even take us! I mean you two are pretty close."

"True." said Ruthie. "I'll ask but I might have to lie a little to my mom and dad. And I hate doing that. So just remember- you owe me" she said with a smile.

Vincent laughed "I'll remember"

And with a kiss, they walked away.

BACK AT THE CAMDEN RESIDENCE: Lucy and Martin are in Savannah's room.

Ruthie walks by.

"Hey Lucy." she says

"Oh, Hey Ruthie." Lucy says with out looking at Ruthie.

"What are you doing?" asked Ruthie. "You didn't even look at me."

"Sorry," said Lucy. "I was measuring the wall so I could hang up a picture for Savannah's room. And Martin's helping me."

"Martin's in there?" asked Ruthie. She was in the door way and didn't notice Martin in the corner of the room.

"Yeah I'm over here Ruthie." called Martin.

"Good. I'm actually glad you are home. I need to ask you something in privite." said Ruthie.

"I'll just leave." commented Lucy suspiciously.

Lucy walked out of the room.

"What's up?" asked Martin with his hands on his hips.

"Well, Vincent and I were just wondering if you could take us to some sophomore's party. His name's Jake Dawson."

"I know Jake." Said Martin. "But I haven't been to one of his parties. Everyone thinks I have just because me and Mac talk to him. And since I don't have a date and he seems like a nice kid"

"OH MY GOSH!" Ruthie cut him off. "YOU'LL TAKE US?" "thank you! thank you! thank you!"

Martin laughed. "No problem." he said while walking out of the room. "Oh, Ruthie," he said as he got to the doorway, "justyou know, behave."

"Don't worry Martin," Ruthie said with a smile. "I will."

DOWNSTAIRS: Kevin walks in through the back door into the kitchen where Annie is preparing a roast.

"Hey." said Kevin. "Dinner's looking good."

"Thanks, Kevin. It will be ready as soon as I cut it. So would you please go tell Ruthie and the boys to come down to eat?" asked Annie.

"Sure, 'Mom' " smiled Kevin. He turned around to walk upstairs. He found the boys in the hallway playing around with two tonka trucks.

"Hey guys!" said Kevin. "What'cha doin'?"

"We're playing with trucks!" said David

"Yeah! Trucks!" said Sam.

Kevin smiled. "Well why don't you two put your playing on hold and go downstairs for some dinner. And after that maybe I'll play with you two."

"Okay!" said the boys in sync.

"Oh and boys!" called Kevin"

Sam and David stopped in mid-run.

"Where's Ruthie?" Kevin asked.

"She's on the phone with Vincent." Said Sam.

"Alright thanks" said Kevin.

The boys walked downstairs while Kevin walked quickley into Ruthie's room. He didn't not like Vincent. But Ruthie was like a sister/daughter to him. He didn't like that they were spending alot of time together. When he got to her room he didn't bother knocking.

"Ruthie." he said as he stood in the doorway,

Ruthie jumped when she heard his voice. She was on the phone with Vincent and didn't want Kevin to hear their conversation about the party.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" said an annoyed Ruthie.

Kevin gave a shocked look. Ruthie rarely gives an attitude and Kevin never TAKES an attitude.

"Well first of all, Ruthie- your door was open. So I'd appriciate it if in the future, you'd keep the door shut or keep the attitude to yourself. But getting to the point, your mom would like you to come down for dinner."

"Well tell her I'm not eating. You see, Vincent and I are probably going to a party- with mom and dad's approval of course. So I'll probably just get something there."

Kevin crossed his arms and gave Ruthie a suspicious, stern look.

"A party? I don't know, Ruthie."

"I'll be fine! Trust me. But don't tell mom about it. I will tell her myself. Honest."

Kevin thought things over. "Alright. But just remember- I'm a cop and your father's a reverend. So don't mess up."

"I won't." said Ruthie.

DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN

"Is she on her way down?" asked Annie.

"Nope." said Kevin.

"Nope? What do you mean, nope? Everyone in this family eats together. It's just part of this family's tradition! Is she sick?"

"Nope." said Kevin.

"Nope?" Annie sighed. "Aren't you going to.. you know, elaborate at all?"

"Nope." he said once more.

Just then Ruthie walked down.

"Ruthie, Kevin says you aren't eating. Why aren't you eating."

"I am eating, Mom. Just not here."

Annie looked at Ruthie as if she wanted details.

"I'm eating with Vincent."

"Oh at the promonade?" asked Annie.

Just then Kevin's cell rang. He left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"We're eating at Jake Dawson's house." Ruthie was going to then tell her mother about the party. But she knew her mom would say no way. So she decided to lie. Even though she was a terrible liar. "We are eating at Jake Dawson's because Vincent is good friends with him. So I think Jake's having a BBQ or something. And it's just going to be Me, Vincent, Jake, and Jake's Sister. They are a good family.. And oh yeah! They go to church."

Annie gave a nervous laugh. "You know, Ruthie, your dad and I do infact like people who do NOT attend church. So you don't have to add that detail if you'd like us to except Jake as one of your friends."

"Well soo can I go to Jake's house tonight?" asked Ruthie with a look of pleading on her face.

"Well okay." said Annie. "But have Vincent bring you home by 11:30"

"Wow!" said Ruthie. "That's actually pretty generous of you! An hour and half added on to my usual curfew!"

"Well," said Annie, "I figure maybe after the BBQ you and Vincent would like to cruise around the promonade or something. And well, look Ruthie, you know I love Mary and Lucy and you just the same. But I guess I feel as though you are more honest and mature. I trust you."

"Thanks Mom." Ruthie said quietly. She was beginning to feel extremely guilty about lying.

UPSTAIRS Martin is in the hallway outside of Ruthie's room.

"Ruthie, you ready yet? It's getting late and I still need to pick up Vincent!"

"Almost!" called Ruthie.

About a minute later Ruthie came out.

"You look great!" said Martin looking Ruthie up and down. Martin was a bit confused about his feelings for Ruthie. He loved her as a sister, yet he had a minor crush on her as well.

"Thanks. Now lets go."

As they made their way to the stairs, Kevin greeted them.

"So I'm assuming you got your mom and dad's approval?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah. I did. And mom's gonna tell dad about it when he gets home from work."

"Okay" said Kevin. "Have funBut not too much fun!"

"I know, I know" said Ruthie.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Hi Kevin." said Sam and David.

"Hi Boys!" said Kevin. "I guess I can play with you two now."

Annie walks in.

"Oh Kevin. Could you and Lucy watch the boys as well as Savannah. I was going to go down to the church because Eric's having a hard time with a sermon. But I know you and Lucy have a daughter now so if you can't I "

"No it's fine" said Kevin cutting her off.

"Okay great. And if for whatever reason we aren't home, Ruthie is suppose to be home by 11:30 so you and Lucy are incharge of seeing that she gets home. I think Vincent is driving her home"

"No problem." said Kevin as he went back to playing with the boys.

Lucy enters the living room as Annie leaves.

"Hey Kevin. Hey boys."

"Hey Luce," said Kevin. "Where's Savannah?"

"She's sleeping. I think shes sick. I was going to run out to Peil's Pharmacy to pick up some over the conter baby-cough stuff. But if you need me here I'll stay."

"No it's fine," said Kevin. "I'm not on call tonight and I'm just watching the boys anyway. So go ahead. We'll be fine here, right boys?"

"Yeah!" said Sam and David!"

Lucy laughed. "Alright. I'll see ya guys soon!" then she grabbed her jacket and purse and left.

"You boys hungary?" asked Kevin.

"Nope." said Sam.

"No, I'm not either." said David.

"Alright then I'm going to go check on Savannah. You two play nice."

"Okay." said the boys.

Kevin walked upstairs to see his daughter.

"Come here sweetie," he said while picking her up. "Yes. I know. It's no fun being sick."

While rocking Savannah back and forth, Kevin's cell phone rang. He placed the baby back in her crib and unflipped his phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Kinkirk. It's Detective Michaels. Listen I know it's short notice but Steve and Mike are are sick and I just found out my nephew had a heart attack."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry." said Kevin concerned. "What can I do?"

"Well there's some party on Pine Street. The neighbor is complaining about noise and I need you to go down there and take care of it. It seems to be a bunch of college kids." Detective Michaels explained.

"Oh man. Umm, well I have Sam and David to look after. Plus Savannah. And I can't ask Ruthie to babysit because she's at some kid in her classes get-together. But don't worry, I'll figure something out and be right on it."

"Thanks Kinkirk." said Detective Michaels as he hung up.

"Darn" thought Kevin. "Well," he said while looking at Savannah, "I guess I could drop you guys off at Mrs. Pool's."

Kevin rounded up the twins and the baby and took them to Mrs. Pools.

MRS. POOLS HOUSE

"Thanks for watching the kids, Mrs. Pool. You're really helping me out."

"Oh don't you even think on it." said Mrs. Pool. "You go do your job." she laughed.

Kevin left the house and drove to Pine Street.

AT THE CHURCH

Eric and Annie are staring at Eric's laptop with blank expressions.

"Hmm." said Annie. "Hasn't anything happend this past week that has been some what inspirational to you?"

"I - I ... I don't think so. I just don't get it. I can normally think of something good to write." said Eric.

"Well I know you'll pull something off. You always do." said Annie with encouragement. "You know what. Kevin's watching the kids. Let's take a break from this and go to the pool hall for a little bit."

"Oh I don't know. Something tells me if I quit now, I won't come back." said Eric.

Annie laughed, "Oh I'll see to it that you have a wonderful Sunday sermon." she kissed his head.

"Now come on, Eric. You need this."

Eric hesitated. "Oh alright."

They held hands and left the office together.

Meanwhile, Kevin is on his way to Pine Street. And Ruthie is having a pretty bad time.

AT THE DAWSON'S HOUSE The house is over crowded with teens. There are games of flip-cup and beer pong as well as people with kegs. The music is loud and Vincent and Ruthie are sitting together on a couch.

"Ruthie, just relax. You don't have to be drunk to have fun. You worry to much." said Vincent.

"Yeah maybe." she said. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your night. I'm just not use to this."

"No you aren't ruining my night. I love being with you. And it's okay to be nervous. To tell you the truth, I don't really know what to do either. Maybe I should get us some punch."

"Okay." smiled Ruthie.

Vincent walked over to the punch bowl and poured him and Ruthie some punch. He then walked back to the couch and handed a glass to her.

"For you." he said trying to be smooth. Ruthie laughed and took the punch.

Just then, Jake walked over.

"Still workin' on the punch?" he asked with a smile.

"What?" said Ruthie.

"You two can have alcohol you know. Or at least play some flip cup."

"We know." said Ruthie. "But we don't want to get drunk."

"Oh and you don't have to." said Jake. "You don't have to get drunk when you drink. Come on Vinny-man! Have some fun!"

"Vinny-man?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah come on. You and Ruthie. Just play some beer pong. Usually I don't get drunk doing beer pong."

"Look!" snapped Ruthie. "We DON'T wanna die from being DRUNK!"

Jake laughed. "Well look at me! I drank and I'm still hangin' !"

"Ruthie," started Vincent. "Maybe we should. I know how strong your morals are. But we don't have to get drunk. I promise. I mean, I haven't let anything bad happen to you so far, have I?"

Ruthie sighed. "No.. And thank you. But again. I haven't done anything like this before."

"It's okay." said Vincent. "Me neither. But look at it this way. We had our first kiss with eachother. So this can be a second first."

"But I" started Ruthie.

"Just trust me"

Ruthie thought things over. She had lied to her parents and felt terrible. How could she do THIS to them aswell? But she has always been the good one and desperately wanted to rebel.

"Okay." she said. "But only one game."

"Riiightt," said Jake. "Now lets get this started!"

Jake gathered around with his friends at the table. Ruthie didn't know how to play but she figured it out by watching Jake go.

He threw the ball and made it into the cup. Ruthie and Vincent were on Jakes team. So they were happy when he made it.

"YES! I MADE IT!" yelled Jake as the other team took their shot of vodka.

"Alright Jeff, your turn." said Jake.

Jeff was on the other team. He threw the ball and made it. Ruthie's team downed their shots, however she was reluctant to do so. She slowly took in the shot which she thought tasted horrible.

"Okay Ruthie." said Jake. "You're up."

Ruthie took the ball. She looked around wondering what she was doing. But finally she threw it, missing the cup.

"Oooh Camden." said Jake. "Bad luck. Alright now team, down your shot."

SUDDENLY, while Ruthie was downing her shot, she heard a deep pitched voice.

"DROP the shot glass.. and don't move." said the voice very slowly.

With out looking behind her, she recongnized Kevin's voice.

"Busted." a few kids muttered.

"No one leaves this house until my partner gets here and checks you all out." Kevin yelled to the partiers.

And just as he said that, another cop, James, showed up.

"I got it from here, Kinkirk. I got some more men comming down here to help out. And sorry for ruining your night off."

"Oh you didn't ruin my night James, yet my SISTER IN LAW over there did!" said Kevin loud enough for Ruthie to hear.

"Kevin," said Ruthie, "can I atleast say bye to Vincent."

"Well, I would. Because you won't be talking to him anytime soon." said Kevin sternly.

"Vincent," said Ruthie softly, "It looks like I'm leaving with Kevin. And I'm probably not going to be calling you for a while. Because you know."

"Yeah, said Vincent, "I'll be grounded, too."

Ruthie nodded to Vincent and then walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin I'm"

"Just get in the car." he said while narrowing his eyes.

Ruthie got into the car while being afraid of what Kevin would do. It wasn't good to have Kevin mad at you. Kevin got in the drivers side and slammed the door. He didn't say one word to Ruthie until they got home. They walked through the door and Ruthie walked towards the steps. Kevin grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her away.

"Okay. Now that we are home, we are going to have a major talk!" yelled Kevin "I cannot even BELIEVE that you would do this! You lied to me and obviously to your parents! And then I catch you drinking!"

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I GOT DRUNK, KEVIN BECAUSE I DIDN'T!"

"Oh my GOD!" Yelled Kevin with a look of disbelief. "And now you are trying to justify this?"

"WELL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" yelled Ruthie. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS TO BE CONCIDERED GOOD! EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL MOM AND DAD AND HAVE ME GROUNDED AND UNHAPPY FOREVER JUST LIKE YOU WANT!"

"No Ruthie thats not what I want but you really screwed up!"

"Well what ever I'm leaving!" Ruthie bolted up the steps. Kevin ran after her.

"Ruthie! Hey get back here!"

Ruthie walked into her room. She stood at the doorway while Kevin tried talking to her.

"Hey, Ruthie!" Kevin yelled. "I am not through talking to you yet!"

"Well I'm through listening!" Ruthie slammed her door.

Lucy ran out of Savannah's room.

"What's going on!" she asked. "What's with the yelling?"

"Your baby sister was drinking at a party tonight!" said Kevin.

"Ruthie?" said a shocked Lucy.

"Well it certainly wasn't Mary now was it." said Kevin sarcastically

"Well we have to tell mom, I mean I remember one time when Simon was a junior, we all tried to cover up him being drunk and well, let's just say it blew up in our faces." explained Lucy.

"I just could never picture Ruthie doing this." said Kevin looking dissapointed.

"Hey I'm just as shocked as you are. I mean, even as kids, Ruthie always was smart." said Lucy

"Well, I'm going to pick up Savannah and the boys" Kevin told Lucy.

"Oh I already got them. They're in bed. Mrs. Pool called because Savannah was coughing and when I got home from the pharmacy I got the message and picked the kids up. And I also gave Savannah her medicine." Lucy told him.

"Well good. I'm just too mad at Ruthie to be happy right now. Maybe Martin should talk to her. I mean they ARE around the same age."

"No Kevin, because number 1, my parents should talk to Ruthie and number 2, Martin is a 17 year old guy. He might have the same habits Ruthie has. You never know."

"I know Lucy. But I am not done talking with her. When she comes out I am asking for an apology. She lied to me, remember?"

"Yes I do. And I'll talk to her as well."

"Alright. Well I'm going to go page your Dad and get your parents home so they can talk to Ruthie."

AT THE POOL HALL  
Eric and Annie are at the bar having a few drinks.

"How bout some pool?" asked Annie.

"No way, it's getting late and I have to finnish up my sermon." said Eric.

"Oh come on! Just one round!"

Eric looked into the eyes of his begging wife.

"Oh okay. But just one game!" he said.

They ordered a round of balls and began to play when Eric's pager went off.

"Now who could that be?" he asked himself. "It's Kevin."

"Oh it's probably nothing," said Annie. "You see, he's probably just wondering where we are."

"But still, I have a weird sort of feeling in me. Let's just do pool another night." Eric told her.

"Yeah maybe you're right." said Annie, "Let's go."

BACK AT THE CAMDEN HOUSE  
Eric and Annie walk through the door. Kevin is waiting for them.

"Something wrong?" asked Eric. "I can tell there is concidering you are waiting for me at the door."

"It's not my story to tell." said Kevin. "Lucy is getting Ruthie. And then I think we all need to sit down in the kitchen or living room."

"Oh God." said Annie in a deeply concerned voice. "L-L-Living room works." she stammered.

Lucy entered the room with a sad and upset Ruthie.

"Ruthie has something to tell you all." said Kevin. "And Ruthie I want you to start with the very first lie you told."

"What do you mean by lie?" asked Eric.

Ruthie sighed. "Okay. At school today. Jake Dawson asked Vincent to go to his party and I guess Vincent told him I was going, too. So I went home and "

"Wait!" Annie inturrupted. "What party? I thought you were just having dinner with four people!"

"I know," said Ruthie with tears in her eyes. As they began to fall she continued her story. "I'm sorry, Mom. I lied to you. Kevin caught me on the phone with Vincent and he found out and I told him I would ask you."

"And.. did you ask her?" asked Eric.

"Well I started to," Ruthie sobbed. "But then I stopped because I thought she would say no. And I really wanted to go. I was selfish, I guess. Well anyway, I got ready. And Kevin asked me if I had asked you. And I lied and said yes. And then at the party, Vincent and I ended up having 2 shots during beer pong before Kevin crashed the party."

Ruthie was sobbing hard. Lucy put her arm on her sisters shoulder.

"Lucy and Kevin, would you please excuse us while we talk to Ruthie?" asked Eric.

Lucy and Kevin got up and walked away. Before the exited the living room Kevin turned around.

"Ruthie, I'd like to see you in Savannah's room after you are done with your parents." said Kevin. Ruthie nodded and Kevin left with Lucy.

"I have no idea where to start." said Eric. "Well there's the part where you LIED. Then went to a party and played beer pong! What were you thinking?" Eric said while his voice got louder and louder. "Not only did you break the law, but you betrayed my trust, and your mothers trust, aswell as Kevin and Lucy's!"

"I know," cried Ruthie. "And I will do anything to get it back! What can I do?"

"Well for starters," said Annie, "No more Vincent until you have our say and I don't know when that will be condidering he was drinking and your ride home!"

"Okay I won't see Vincent." said Ruthie while still sobbing hard.

"Oh we aren't even close to being done." said Eric. "You are not alowed to watch TV or use the phone or go anywhere but school and church for at least 1 month. Maybe two but we'll have to decide. You will also be inrolled in a community service orgainization where you will go every weekend for 6 weeks."

Ruthie continued to cry while nodding her head.

"You can go now Ruthie. Take a shower and go to bed. But first go see Kevin." said Annie.

Ruthie got up to leave but Annie stopped her.

"Ruthie wait." Annie said, "Look baby, it will take many months of hard work and forgiveness for you to earn our trust back. But your father and I have complete faith in you and we know you will get our trust back. And we love you."

"I love you, too," Ruthie sobbed. "and I'm soo sorry."

She gave her parents a hug and left.

"I'm so sad and so disappointed." said Eric.

"I know how that feels," said Annie, "because I feel the same way."

UPSTAIRS  
Lucy is in bed. Kevin is in Savannah's room kissing her goodnight. He stops when he sees Ruthie.

"You wanted to see me." Ruthie said. Her mascara was off of her eyes and all over her face.

"Yeah. I did." said Kevin. He got up and walk over to Ruthie and kneeled down to her level. "I know how stupid kids can be and it made me sick to think that you were doing something so stupid when you are so smart. I didn't mean to scare you. But I'm glad I did. I believe you won't do it again and I will trust you again someday, just like I know your parents will."

"Kevin, I owe you the biggest appology. I mean I lied to you and then you had to catch me drinking. And then I yelled at you. I hope that you can forgive me." Ruthie said.

Kevin smiled. "I forgive you." he said while giving her a hug. "And if you ever need someone to talk you out of feeling peer pressure, I'll be here. And so will Lucy."

"Thanks Kevin." said Ruthie with a little smile. "And I will always be here to talk to Savannah when she's my age, too!" said Ruthie. Then she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT IN RUTHIE'S BEDROOM

"Hey, can I come in?" asked Martin while knocking on the opened door.

"Sure." said Ruthie plesently.

Martin walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"So I'm assuming my parents told you what I did tonight." said Ruthie.

"Yeah they did." said Martin. "And no they didn't ask me to talk to you or anything. But i guess I am."

"It's okay," said Ruthie, "go ahead and tell me how stupid I am."

"Ruthie, just because you did something stupid doesn't mean you're a stupid person. It just means your actions were stupid."

"Yeah," said Ruthie. "But unfortunatly actions speak louder than words."

"Huh?" asked Martin.

"I mean everyone isn't going to care about how good I used to be. They are just going to be looking at my stupid actions." Ruthie told him.

"No," said Martin. "Everyone will forget about it. And you aren't the only one who has ever drank illegaly."

"Have you?" asked Ruthie.

"Well yeah." said Martin. "Once."

"When was this?" Ruthie asked.

"When I was a freshmen. So I was your age. I was at a party and I wanted to feel 'cool'. So I had a few beerswell more than a few. And I got sick so I slept over to guy who was throwing the party's house. I called my dad and told him I was fine but I was just spending the night there. So I got away with it. But I felt so guilty that when I came home the next morning, I ended up telling my dad everything."

"Yeah," laughed Ruthie, "if Kevin didn't catch me, I think I would have told my parents, too"

"Well just remember, I'm here for you if you need me. Just come on up to the garage appartment." said Martin.

"Thanks," said Ruthie, "I'll come to you if I need you."

Martin went to his appartment and went to sleep. Ruthie climed into her bed and fell asleep within minutes from being mentally worn out.

KEVIN AND LUCY'S ROOM  
Meanwhile, Kevin could not get to sleep. Lucy was beginning to notice.

"Kevin whats wrong," asked Lucy. "I'm really tired but I can't sleep when I know something's bothering you."

"It's just something Ruthie said to me." Kevin told Lucy.

"What did she say?" asked Lucy.

"Well," said Kevin, "I told her if she needed anything she could come to me or you."

"And.. " Lucy said.

"And, she then said that she will be here for Savannah when she's Ruthie's age!"

"So what's wrong with that?" asked Lucy.

"Well nothing it's just I forgot that our adorable baby girl will someday grow into a teenager and make mistakes of her own." complained Kevin. "I just don't know if I'll beable to handle it. I could barely handle Ruthie and she's not even my own kid!"

"Kevin," Lucy smiled, "We have a long time until we have a worry about that. And when we do, I know we will beable to handle it because we love our daughter so much."

"Thanks Luce," said Kevin. "You always know just what to say."

"Well that's why we are married." said Lucy.

Lucy and Kevin gave eachother a kiss, and then fell asleep knowing that eventually, things would get back to normal, just as they always do - and just as they always will.

THE END


End file.
